Brightest Star
by Sassy08
Summary: Cindy and Jimmy take a look at the stars and find a little more to each other. Jimmy's POV


Brightest star

Summer: Cindy and Jimmy take a look at the stars and find a little more to each other. (Jimmy's POV)

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy neutron...now you made me feel bad

I was the luckiest guy on earth even if no one else understood why. I had just got paired with Cindy Vortex for a 'star project'. She is annoying, a huge pain, always on my nerves, thinks she so smart and she has stolen my heart. I don't what she did, it's so unlogical! She's beautiful but so are a lot of girls I know. She had something....something that even a genius can't figure out. I walked into the garage and opened the garage door to see her standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She had that dissaproving look on her face that made me feel stupid.

"I figured we'd take my rocket into space and do our report up there." I said turning to tune my rocket. I could tell she was looking at me which made me feel...funny.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy." She shook her head. I turned to look at her just as she came up and took the screwdriver right out of my hand. "Why can't you do something without one of your stupid inventions?" She threw my screwdriver at the rocket and chipped the paint.

"Hey! I just put a new coat of paint on that!" I yelled. How could she make me so mad and still make me like her. UGH! Girls really need a new equation for life, one I can understand. "What do you have in mind then? A telescope because I already have a giant one." Cindy shook her head and sighed.

"No! Oh my god! I rented the Candy Bar's roof for tonight. We're going to sit up there and watch the stars like normal people. Although for you, that's not going to be possible...you can't pass for normal." I tried to look at her evily but everytime I seem to fail.

"Alright well we can meet there around eight." I said "I could pass for normal." I said under my breath.

"No you couldn't." She said walking off. She must have really good hearing too.

Eight o'clock rolled around very quickly and I headed to the Candy Bar. It had closed early tonight. I figured the front door would be open so I tried it. It wouldn't budge. Then I heard Cindy laughing from the roof. I yelled at her for laughing then she told me to go around back to use a ladder. I got up onto the roof to find two hammocks, two blankets, two small pillows, along with Cindy.

"Okay I take this hammock and you get that one now lets start studying. Oh by the way, what is our project on?"

"I don't know. I thought we would study first then decide what it was going to be on." Cindy gave me a strange look. "What?"

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Well to be completely honest, I thought you had an idea. So I quick made somethin' up." I sat down in the hammock she assigned to me and adjusted the pillow and looked up. It was early but you could still see the stars. I looked over to see Cindy laying on her hammock already writing things down. I was suprised she could come up with things to write so quickly. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing."

"Look I'm doing this report too. I need to know."

"No you don't."

"Cindy! Do I have to come and take it from you?"

"I'll call that bluff." She said with a stuck up look on her face. "Come get it, Nerdtron!" I didn't like it when she called me that. I shook my head and got up.

"That was no bluff, Vortex." I reached over her to try to grab her notebook but she moved it further away. I growled a little and reached further trying not to hit her in the process. I just couldn't reach it. I went to the other side but by then she'd moved it agian. "Vortex!" I tried to reach further but she turned on her side so her back was facing me and she could keep it further away from me. I lost my balance being me.

When I fell, my body fell onto hers. She was back laying on her back while I was laying across her stomach. I smiled a little before I looked up. It was silent for a moment and I could feel something between us but then she yelled. She does that a lot.

"Jimmy! Get off me!" I quickly scrambled to my feet then went back to my hammock forgetting about the notebook. I couldn't believe she called me Jimmy. She's called me by my name before just not in a situation like that. "See that's what happens when you act stupid."

After a half hour or so, we had gotten a lot of information of course it was nothing new to me, I know everything. We hadn't spoken though which made me a little uncomfortable but I was okay. It wasn't anything new to me.

"Wow..." Cindy gasped.

"What?" I asked. I was a little curious on what could make her gasp.

"Look at that star..."

"Which one? There are thousands."

"The one right there."

"Right where?!" I yelled. Did she not understand that she could have been pointing anywhere to me? She sighed annoyedly and got up. She almost pushed me over so she could lay down. "What are you doing?" I asked a little confused. Cindy was laying next to me with her head very close to mine.

"I'm showing you where the star is that I'm talking about."

"Oh." She looked for the star then pointed to it. "Wow. That has to be the brightest star in the sky."

"See."

"Now I do." I smiled as she turned her head to mine. She smiled back then shook it off of her face. She went over to a square hatch with a lock on it. "What are you doing now?"

"This hatch leads to the candy bar."

"So?" I saw her take a key out of her pocket and open the hatch.

"So, I'm hungry. Are you coming?" She asked as she climbed down a ladder. I wasn't really into breaking into places but I was getting a little hungry. I got up and followed her into the Candy Bar. She grabbed two premade sundaes out of the freezer. Sam was always to lazy to make some each time a customer ordered one. "Here." She handed me one and then sat in a booth. I followed.

"Where'd you get the key?" I asked between bites.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"Nick gave it to me." Once she said that, I felt a pain in my stomach.

"W-Why would that bother me?" I asked nervisouly. "I'm just suprised it works." I tried to laugh.

"Of course it works! He likes me."

"Okay." I said sarcasticly. I didn't believe that he liked her and if he did, I'd really hate him. "Why do you like him so much?"

"He's nice, cute, and he cares."

"Okay nice he is not, cute-not my place for opinion," She laughed a little "Cares-I don't think so." I turned to look her in the eyes. "You don't deserve him."

"Oh are you saying I'm not good enough for him?"

"No!" Why couldn't I say things right when I was around her? Oh yeah that's right...I like her. "I ment that you deserve someone better than him."

"Who's better than Nick?" Did she really not see where I was going with this?

"Someone who's smart, actually does care, can and will give you the moon." I saw her hand was there on the table. I took my chance to hold it. He skin was soft and she seemed a little suprised when I held it. But then she smiled. "Someone..."

"We better get back up." She cut me off and got up making me let go of her hand. I sighed a little then followed her back up the ladder. I saw her sit in my hammock so I went to lay down in hers. "Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy." I looked over to her. "You really are clueless. Come over here." I got back up and sat down next to her. We layed down together in a comfortable position and she took my hand. "Scared you there didn't I."

"For a minute."

"I knew what you were saying but thought it might be fun to freak you out a little." I shook my head and we laughed.

"So how long did you rent the roof for?"

"The entire night." I looked at her a little funny. "I promised myself that I'd tell you tonight plus I didn't know how long we'd need to finish our project."

"Well I don't believe you've actually told me anything yet..." I smiled a little.

"Well tonight, I was going to tell you that I don't hate you. I actually love you. But you obviously know that."

"Well I am a genius." We laughed a little then I lowered my lips to hers to share our first kiss together. "I love you too."

I woke up in the night to find Cindy alseep in my arms. I smiled and moved some of her hair out of her face then whispered "I was wrong before..._You_ are the brightest star, my star."


End file.
